Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal care absorbent article such as a diaper, incontinence garment and feminine care product such as sanitary napkins and panty liners. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for increasing conformability of personal care absorbent articles to the body of the wearer and for enhancing the fluid intake and distribution of such articles. The essence of the concept of this invention is the insertion of a fluid-filled chamber, or bladder insert, into the absorbent article which allows the pressure to be equalized across the absorbent article surface, adapting to the dynamics of the wearer""s activity, and the application of peristaltic elements to the bladder insert. Such peristaltic elements are generally in the form of surface modifications applied to the outer surfaces of the bladder insert which work in conjunction with the bladder pressure to distribute fluid by means of peristalsis.
The mechanical properties of the bladder insert are characterized by very high resiliency in dry and wet conditions. These resilient properties, which are mainly dependent on the pressure in the chambers and the two-dimensional arrangement of the chambers, minimize pad deformation when in use. In addition, the resilient inserts insure excellent body conformance by allowing the material to mold reversibly into the various shapes of a multitude of use conditions.
It is one object of this invention to provide a method for increasing the conformability of an absorbent article to the body of the wearer.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for promoting the intake and distribution of bodily fluid discharges by an absorbent article.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method for producing an absorbent article which, although conformable to the body of the wearer, has the capability of returning substantially to a variety of use shapes.
These and other objects of this invention are addressed, in an absorbent article comprising a fluid permeable topsheet, a fluid impermeable backsheet and an absorbent material disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet, by a method for enhancing the fluid intake and distribution of the absorbent article comprising the step of inserting at least one resilient fluid-filled chamber comprising at least one peristaltic element into the absorbent article in the absorbent layer or between at least a portion of the absorbent layer and the backsheet. The fluid-filled chamber, or bladder insert, is a sealed compartment between a generally upper and a generally lower layer of material which is impermeable to its contents. The fluid impermeable material is a material selected from a group consisting of thermoplastics, elastomers, polyurethane films, coated papers and combinations thereof. In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the fluid impermeable material comprises polyethylene and/or polypropylene.
Suitable fluids for use in the fluid-filled chamber include water, air, gelatins, hydrogels, colloids, suspensions and combinations thereof.
As will be seen, the fluid-filled chamber of this invention lends itself to a plethora of embodiments and, thus, applications.